


Never Enter Norwegian Wood…

by Koolkitty9



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Horror, M/M, Vampires, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolkitty9/pseuds/Koolkitty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beatles are visiting Norwegian Wood…and not one will remain human…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enter Norwegian Wood…

Never Enter Norwegian Wood…

Summary: The Beatles are visiting Norwegian Wood…and not one will remain human…

Timeframe: Late 1965  
Rating: T  
Genre: Horror (new thing I’m trying out! Tell me if you like it!)  
Parings: Same old, same old.  
Warnings: Blood, faeries, vampires, wizards, torturing, screaming, language, and slash.   
The Beatles © themselves, and story © me Koolkitty9.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ringo was laying on George’s stomach, when he looked up. He heard a loud female scream…Ringo gasped. “Lads…what was that?!” George shrugged “I dunno…” The four Beatles had been camping and it was Ringo’s first time not sleeping indoors…he wondered if something bad was going to happen. He yawned as George held him tighter and he slowly fell to sleep.

When Ringo woke up the next morning he didn’t see John or Paul…it was just him and George. “George? Where are they?” George shrugged. “I dunno, love…but they’ll be back…” He replied, but John and Paul took almost four hours to get back! “Where were you lot at?!” Ringo asked and Paul simply replied “We were with some people…they said that vampires roamed these woods and they gave us each powers to protect you lads…well they gave John and I them.” Ringo gasped “Oh wow! What are they?!” “We can’t tell you until the time is right.” John replied and Ringo sighed “Awww!” 

Later That Night:

George was keeping an eye out for these vampires Paul had mentioned and he sighed. There wasn’t any sign of vampires anywhere! Then he turned around quickly as he heard Ringo screaming for help! “Ritchie?!” He cried and gasped as he saw Ringo in the hands of a stranger. “So…you fellow Beatles thought you could fool us? Well too bad that Ringo here will be the only human left by the end of the night.” George gasped and Ringo let out a scream as George was bitten by another…and George began to scream louder than anyone Ringo has ever heard before in his entire life…

John looked at Paul “Do…do you hear that?!” He asked and Paul nodded. “We need to activate our powers they gave us…” John nodded, a wizard had given him powers while Paul…well…he didn’t like his too well…he was a fairy, much to John’s amusement. 

Ringo sobbed as he was tied up onto a tree’s trunk. Ringo let out a scream as they cut his wrists with knifes and used his blood to cover his body up. He wanted to vomit…the smell of blood made him sick. George was still screaming and one had collected Ringo’s blood and put it into George’s mouth…then he stopped screaming and licked his lips. “That tasted good…” George thought and looked at Ringo who was being recovered in blood. Ringo looked at George. “G-Georgie?!” George just smiled at him with red eyes…

Paul looked at John “Did…did you hear that scream?!” John nodded “Yes I did…” Paul gasped once more. “Ringo!” They ran off.

“George! Stop!!!” Ringo screamed as George began to lick the blood off his wrists. One of the men laughed “Ringo there is no use screaming…Mr. Best told us to make sure you’d be killed. Too bad your little boyfriend won’t be able to control himself.” Ringo gasped “Mr. Best?! Pete did this?!” He cried and looked around. “Yes I did all this Ringo. You ruined my life…” Pete Best chuckled and Ringo growled “I won’t let you get away with this!” “But Ringo…I already have…”

Ringo growled at him. “Lads, keep torturing him, make him beg for us to stop.” Pete said and Ringo gasped in pain as Pete pulled one of his arms back. “Scream for us Ringo. Scream in sheer terror and pain like you did earlier. And…and like you did every night when Rory hurt you. Isn’t that right Ritchie? He hurt you didn’t he?” Tears filled Ringo’s eyes…how did Pete know about that? Pete began to laugh “Why don’t you scream!?” Ringo began to sob. “B-because! I’m not scared!” 

Pete growled and held a knife in front of Ringo’s throat. “I’ll kill you in front of George, Richard Starkey. I don’t care!” Ringo looked down and began to scream as Pete put pressure on the blade. George looked at Pete and growled. How dare he touch Ringo!

George’s P.O.V.

I looked at Pete, that damn bastard made me turn into a vampire all for Ringo’s life! What the hell?! Where are John and Paul at? They’ve been gone for a long time! Ringo please don’t cry, love…I won’t let Pete kill you! Ringo looked horrible…my mouth watered at the sight and smell of his blood. I don’t wanna kill Ritchie…but he began to wail…wait?! How did I get this close to him? And-and why…oh no…I bit his neck without realizing it. I closed my eyes as I drank his blood and a smile crept onto my lips. I realized how much I liked his blood. 

Then I heard John and Paul yelling and a fight began. Ringo’s hand were on my back, he collapsed in my hold…I had been draining him. Pete’s plan was coming true…I was killing him…

End of P.O.V.

Ringo’s P.O.V.

I held onto George weakly…he was draining me…and I wailed harder than I ever had in my entire life! Then I began to cough, trying to get air…I-I was starting to spit up blood. I heard Pete laughing at my distress and I tried to scream but blood just spat out. I couldn’t breathe! Then…then I felt Pete stab my back. I felt George draining more blood from my wrists…then…my world began to spin and it went black as I heard John screaming at George…

End of P.O.V.

Paul let out a strangled cry as he saw Ringo’s unmoving body and Ringo’s blue eyes remaining open and not blinking... George had been licking the blood off of Ringo and didn’t even notice Ringo not moving. John gasped and ran to George, he threw George off of him. He began to do CPR on Ringo. “Breathe Ritchie!” John shrieked as he was trying to get Ringo’s heart pumping again. “C-Come on Rings!” Paul sobbed and Pete laughed. “He can’t live. He’s dead.” George gasped then. “R-Ritchie?!”

Pete smiled at George. “Yes you killed him George. With a little help from me.” He said as he held the bloodied knife up. George growled and jumped onto Pete. He began attacking Pete and John kept trying to bring Ringo back to life. “John! George is going to have to turn Ringo!” Paul sobbed and John (who had tears falling down his cheeks) nodded. “Y-yes…”

George growled at Pete. “You’re not worth it to kill.” Pete smiled “BUT! If you ever…EVER attack me or Ringo again…I will fucking kill you!” He yelled and punched Pete. Pete smiled again as George went over to Ringo. “I-I’m sorry, love…” He quickly bit into his own wrist and put blood into Ringo’s mouth. George began to sob…and it began to rain. 

The three Beatles put Ringo in their tent and John put a spell over Ringo to protect him from any unwanted guests while Paul was controlling the rain for it not to hit their tent. Ringo laid there unmoving for hours…George was trying to read their drummer’s mind but it was blank…tears filled his eyes but then…then he heard a slight thought. George smiled “Johnny…Macca…he’s alive…he’s coming to.” Paul smiled and kissed John hard. “Johnny! He’s not dead!” The three Beatles smiled and a few hours later Ringo woke up. 

“G-George?” Ringo asked and George smiled “Yes?” “Can…can we go home?” “Yes love…we can.” The Beatles soon left and they never told anyone what happened in Norwegian Wood…no one would believe them anyway. But Brian was able to get out of them what had happened and he was shocked. He was proud that his boys were able to get out of there alive…but he didn’t know about Ringo dying and coming back. Brian just thought he was turned by George and nothing else…

\---The End---


End file.
